


Other Half

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Insecure Sam Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural) in the Cage, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Sam is struggling to comprehend what happened to Charlie and Kevin because of him, then has to deal with the fact that his Mom kept something hidden from both him and Dean, a twin. Sam, desperate to find someone who's like him, does anything he can to find his other half.





	1. Welcome to the Bunker

When Amara had brought Mom and Bobby back, Dean had thought all his problems would be solved. He had found Cas, they had saved Sam, and then his Mom had giving him the heart-breaking news. News that John had never told them. News that Dean didn’t know how to process, so had screamed and shouted until the library was a mess and even Castiel couldn’t calm him down. Nobody knew how to calm him, and he was fine with that. He was just surprised that Sam wasn’t reacting, sitting still, staring at the mess of books and scriptures that Dean had made.

A sister. A twin. Sammy’s twin. Dean turned to look at his brother, hoping that he would have some sort of plan. Dean didn’t understand why he couldn’t remember her, until Mary had explained that, knowing what had happened, she had made a decision. Kept Sam, and put the baby up for adoption. John hadn’t asked why, he had respected the choice, and Dean now had a sister, if she was still alive, that was four years younger than him. Like Sam.

Sam still wasn’t reacting, sitting silently on the chair. Maybe it was because of the torture at the hands of the British Men of Letters, which Sam hadn’t spoken about yet. Dean didn’t want to know, deep down, even though he should. Mary sat quietly, Bobby was drinking their best whiskey, and Castiel sat on the steps staring at Sam. Nobody moved, until Dean finally slumped down, staring at Sam.

‘Can you find her?’ He asked his brother, waiting for a reaction. Sam looked up, eyes relatively blank. It surprised Dean, he was always the more emotional of the two, yet he sat there, uncaring.

‘Sure.’ Sam said bluntly, then turned away from him. Dean blinked, staring at his brother as if he was mad. Was that it? All the contribution he was going to get? Anger bubbled in his stomach, but a look from Cas was enough to shut him up. Trying to get Sam to snap was not the right idea, not now.

‘I’m going out. I’ll be back later.’ Sam stated, standing up and disappearing up the stairs and out of the Bunker. Dean stared after him, trying to understand what had just happened. This was surely good news. Yes, they had a sister, but the rest of the world was going to be okay. Amara was reunited with God, Lucifer was dead, Hell was under Crowley’s leadership. Metatron was gone. For the first time in a while, they didn’t have any pressing concerns.

The British Men of Letters had been absolutely destroyed, Toni had been killed, as had her assistant. The man called Ketch was killed, and the man called Mick that was slightly less annoying had returned to England with news that the BMoL weren’t going to come to the States again. This was all good news, yet Sam was acting like a kicked puppy.

‘Sam needs time, Dean.’ Castiel stated, looking worried. Of course, the Angel apparently knew more than Dean did. Why was Cas being trusted over Dean? Was it to do with the mark?

‘Right.’ Dean said, scoffing slightly. Castiel glared, eyes glowing slightly and the lights in the Bunker flickering. Bobby didn’t seem surprised, but Mom, who as of yet hadn’t been updated on the advanced Supernatural world, looked shocked.

‘Sorry.’ Dean eventually stated, watching the lightbulbs settle. He turned to his Mom, then to Bobby. He had so much he wanted to say, yet none of it seemed to want to come out. The words remained stuck in his throat, and he sighed.

‘How about I pour us some drinks, and you tell us everything that happened?’ Bobby inquired, and that settled it.

**

Dean explained things steadily to his Mom, starting from Yellow Eyes and his chosen children, to Sammy’s visions, to Sam dying and Dean selling his soul. Sam drinking demon blood, Dean coming back from Hell, saved by Castiel. Mary had turned to the Angel with surprise, before she continued to listen. The apocalypse, Sam jumping into the Cage with Michael and Lucifer, Sam soulless, Castiel’s soul-binge and the Leviathan, then Bobby being shot and dying. He had paused there, topping his drink up as he remembered losing him.

Castiel had stayed quiet the entire time, even when Dean explained his brother’s failures, realising he was still bitter about Ruby and the Demon Blood. He explained some simple things, like the Colt, the Trickster that was actually an Angel, and he had great fun telling his Mom that he’d killed Hitler. She just stared at him, so he continued with the main issues. Abaddon, Cain, then Dean taking the Mark. Sam and the Trials, Gadreel, Kevin’s death. Charlie. Metatron killing Dean, Dean becoming a Demon. Sam curing Dean.

Amara, the darkness that actually wasn’t all bad. He told her about their allies, Rowena as long as it suited her, and he may have added the fact that she had a soft spot for Sam. Crowley, who was the King of Hell, but usually was on their side. Jody Mills, the Sheriff/mother figure. Mary smiled at that one, especially when Dean explained how good her cooking was. Bobby listened to everything as well, until he stopped.

‘So, yeah. I went to Amara, planning on killing her, but instead she understood and brought you two back.’ Castiel stared at Dean, not commenting on how he had focused on himself. Sam had his own story, Dean figured, and if he chose to tell it, that was his business.

‘And you’ve always hunted?’ Mary asked, having finished her third glass. Dean hesitated, before slowly explaining,

‘Yeah. Sammy got out for a bit when he went to Stanford, and I settled down with Lisa for a year when Sam was in the Cage, but that’s it.’ Her eyes widened when Dean mentioned Stanford, but she didn’t ask, presumably because it was Sam’s story, not his. Speaking of, his phone rang, and Dean grinned when he saw his brother’s called ID.

‘Finished drowning your sorrows, little brother?’ He asked, hearing silence on the other end of the phone momentarily.

‘Not quite. I’m not coming back tonight, but I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Sam hung up, and Dean stared at the phone. Maybe the whole “sister” thing had hit him harder than he’d thought. Dean would speak to him when he got back, but for now, he needed to sort out a room for Mom and Bobby, and make some dinner. That was the plan, and Dean was good at burgers. Mom and Bobby sat down and watched him and Cas work in silence, the understanding between them that Cas did nothing but chop things, because the last time they let him cook, he almost burnt the kitchen down.

When they sat down for the meal, Castiel didn’t eat. He did, however, settle for drinking beer.

‘So, Castiel, what is heaven like?’ Mary asked, and the Angel stared at her. Dean listened to the answer, the explanation very fact-based and little emotion, Bobby struggling to hide his smile as the Angel spoke. It was funny, Mary trying to play mother to an Angel who evidently had never had one.

‘And your siblings? I’m sure you have favourites.’ She prodded, and the Angel seemed to think for a moment. Dean thought about the fact that they never really sat down and just talked, they were usually too busy trying to stop the end of the world.

‘I do. My garrison was my family, but they died. Balthazar was certainly the funniest, but I killed him. Gabriel, the Archangel, was nice when I was a fledgling, but he is also dead. Hannah was the last close sibling, but she died.’ Mary’s eyes went wide, looking slightly awkward at having brought it up, but then Castiel smiled.

‘Do not feel bad, Mary Winchester, I have a family right here.’ Dean grinned, smiling to Cas as the Angel smiled slightly. It was true, they were family. Dysfunctional, sure, but family.

‘I’m glad.’ She stated, looking to Dean. He was surprised when she took his hand, squeezing slightly. She looked the same, like the Mom he had lost, and he was glad. Smiling, he squeezed back. She stood up, saying how she was going to get some sleep. Dean got a kiss to the top of his head, as did Castiel, before she walked off. Dean smiled, even if they didn’t find this “sister”, he had a brilliant family.


	2. Death Via Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to see some allies. Then takes a trip to Hell

Sam Winchester hadn’t believed Lucifer. He hadn’t trusted Michael. So, learning that they were telling the truth, he had fled. He’d messed up so many times, but this was by far the worst. Knowing that he had a sister, and ignoring Lucifer entirely. Sam was so stupid, why would the Devil lie about something like that? Now Lucifer was dead, and he couldn’t ask for his help. Michael was still in the Cage, and was in no fit state to do anything.

Raphael, well, he’d never really known the Angel. Which left one Archangel, who had died under Lucifer’s tricks. Except, there was something not quite right about it. Chuck, alone with Sam, had told him that he couldn’t bring Gabriel back. Sam listened to him, and took it in a way that nobody else had. Gabriel couldn’t be brought back, because Chuck didn’t know where he was. Which meant that Gabriel wasn’t dead.

Another thing he’d learnt in the Cage with Lucifer, one he had told nobody, and the secret Lucifer had taken to the grave, was about Sam’s visions. Which was why Sam was currently sitting in the warehouse, an unimpressed Rowena standing in the corner, watching Crowley wrap the chains around his body. Dean didn’t need to know. Never needed to know.

He’d called Crowley, and the King of Hell had actually hesitated, telling Sam the pain would be excruciating. Sam knew that. When under the torture of Toni, the electrocution had given him glimpses of the thing he wanted to see, which was why he had asked Crowley. Rowena was here because she liked Sam, how much was a question he kept wondering, and had agreed to help him. The chains wrapped securely, a shirtless Sam was offered the rubber mouth-guard. He accepted it, not looking Crowley in the eye.

‘If you die, Squirrel is going to kill me.’ Sam didn’t doubt that, but he also knew he wouldn’t die. He ignored the Demon, watching as the clip was attached to his stomach. Crowley then attached the second, just below his collarbone. He stood back, looking to the battery, and hesitating.

‘Are you sure?’ He finally asked, and Sam nodded sharply. He would sort everything out, and Dean never needed to know. Rowena turned away, Crowley moving across to push the button. Pain shot through, the buzzing making him bite down hard, the cry not breaking from his lips. It continued, agony that seemed like it went on for days, before finally, it was triggered,

_Dark. Cold. Demon, standing over his new pray. Brown hair, sewn lips. Yellow eyes.  White suit._

The electricity was turned off, Sam almost cried out when they took away the stimulant, and he tried to soothe the headache. Crowley was talking to him, but Sam couldn’t hear yet. Chains were unwrapped from his body, Rowena by his side and wiping sweat off his body.

‘Prince… Prince of Hell…’ He croaked, throat sore. Crowley swore, crouching down in front of Sam, who had crumpled on the floor.

‘Which one? They have Gabriel?’ The King of Hell actually looked stressed out, so Sam fought the unconsciousness creeping at the back of his mind, staring up at the Demon.

‘I don’t know. White suit, he’s wearing a white suit.’ Crowley looked annoyed, unimpressed, standing up slowly. Rowena handed him his shirt back, and Sam tugged it over his head. They stood, silence falling among the trio.

‘I have the Colt. Ramiel is dead, and Asmodeus is the only other Prince of Hell in a male vessel.’ The Colt was a useful weapon, and Sam wondered when it had found itself in the King of Hell’s possession. He didn’t have time to think about it, they needed to move quickly.

‘I know where he is. But… I’ll need help.’ He turned slowly to Sam, who hadn’t expected anything less. Crowley studied him curiously, but didn’t say anything. Rowena still had a hand on Sam’s arm, out of comfort or just because she wanted to show that Sam preferred the Witch over the Demon, Sam didn’t know.

‘If you can get me in, I’ll kill Asmodeus. And give you back the Colt.’ He added, knowing that otherwise Crowley might start making demands. Demands, painful things that Sam didn’t want to have to deal with. Crowley nodded slowly, before vanishing. He appeared, mere seconds later, holding the gun.

‘Well then, shall we?’

**

Killing Asmodeus was actually the easy part. The difficult part included killing thirty-two Demons that stood in his way, and Sam had a momentary lapse due to the fact that technically, they were in human vessels. When blood hit his lips, he spat it out, shoving fingers down his throat to make himself sick. It was one thing, going behind his brother’s back to do this, but another entirely to drink the Demon Blood.

With a bullet in Asmodeus, staining his white suit red, Sam had cautiously approached the corner. Angel-binding cuffs, that was what held the once all-powerful Archangel down. Gabriel rose his head, sitting in the age, lips sewn shut. He didn’t look afraid, just curious. Good, Asmodeus hadn’t managed to break him. Sam broke the cage open, putting the gun into his belt as he shuffled forwards.

Gabriel didn’t move, watching as Sam took the cuffs in his hand. The bindings were good, and he didn’t have the key, but Asmodeus probably did. It didn’t take him long to locate them, returning with the blood-stained set and freeing the Archangel from his bindings. He wrapped an arm under the smaller man, lifting him and carrying him out of the prison. If Gabriel was surprised by the dead Prince of Hell, he didn’t say anything.

If he was surprised about the large number of dead Demons, he didn’t say anything about that either. Not that he really could, considering the stitches in his mouth. Keeping an arm around the Trickster, he peered round the corridor. Damn, more Demons. Setting the Archangel down, he pulled two Angel blades out, pressing one into Gabriel’s hand. Trusting that the Trickster had enough sense to protect himself, he went after the first.

When he’d finished with the three Demons, blood soaking through his clothes, he turned back to Gabriel, who stood there, whiskey-eyes watching him curiously. He didn’t offer an explanation, gesturing for him to follow as they escaped Hell. Crowley held up to his end, waiting to help them leave, before they arrived back at the warehouse.

Rowena looked pleased, coming across to check Sam, fingers tracing the cut on the side of his face. He stepped away, turning back to Gabriel. The current issue was how to explain to the group that he had magically found an Archangel just lying around.

‘Well, Moose, unless you fancy more electrocution to find more Archangels, I’ll be off.’ Crowley stated, looking down at the battery. Sam removed the Colt from his belt, handing it across to the King of Hell, who vanished. Rowena smiled softly, turning up to Sam.

‘You should be a wee bit more careful, Samuel. It would be a shame to ruin that pretty face.’ She walked out, leaving the Hunter and the Angel in the room. He turned to Gabriel, who was still just staring at him, and Sam ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at the blood.

‘Right. Let’s get you back to the Bunker, and I’ll think of some lame excuse as to how I found you.’ He sighed, helping Gabriel out to the car that he’d taken, Cas’s pimp-car. Gabriel snorted, running a hand over the interior, and Sam chuckled lowly.

‘I know, Cas has a bad taste in cars. We did try to warn him.’ Gabriel’s eyebrows lifted, evidently surprised by the mention of his brother. Sam sighed, tapping the wheel slowly.

‘I’ll fill you in.’


	3. Pretty Porn Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to know how the Hell Gabriel got to the Bunker

Dean hadn’t been expecting his brother to stumble in during the early morning, soaked in blood and carrying an Archangel. One that was supposedly dead. Castiel had practically run across to his brother, Sam still holding him up as they made their way through the Bunker. Now, Dean was seated in the library, Sam and Cas with Gabriel.

‘So, that’s an Archangel?’ Mary inquired, still getting used to this entirely messed up situation. Bobby, probably remembering the time they first encountered the Trickster, smirked.

‘Yeah. But when we first met him, he wasn’t an Archangel. He was playing Loki, the Norse Trickster.’ Dean didn’t explain anything else, waiting for someone to come out and tell him what the hell was going on. When Castiel reappeared, his brother was close behind, looking a lot cleaner and without his mouth sewn up like a horror-movie.

‘Deano, long time no torture.’ Gabriel commented, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. It had less of the usual spark, but it was still pretty much the dick Trickster that they were used to. Castiel didn’t scold his brother, instead pulled out a chair for him to sit on.

‘Why thank you, Cassie.’ He stated, and Castiel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an oddly mundane gesture. Gabriel wiggled on the seat, looking impatient already as he held his hand out, palm up, and a white paper bag appeared. The Trickster smirked, opening it to reveal gummy bears.

‘Are you going to explain?’ Dean finally said, staring at Gabriel as he offered some Gummy bears to Mom and Bobby. Bobby just glared at him, but Mom accepted, smiling softly at him. He seemed slightly startled, before turning back.

‘Well, Deano, I was off with some pretty porn-stars up in…’

‘Gabriel.’ Castiel stated warningly, eyes icy blue. Gabriel rolled his eyes playfully, stuffing his face with more gummy bears.

‘Shouldn’t you all be thanking me, kiddos? I, after all, was the reason you managed to throw Luci-Lu back into the Cage.’ He stated, looking smug as he ate more gummy-bears. Dean did remember the incident at the Hotel, and the video of Casa-Erotica that had been left.

‘Yes, thanks for getting my little brother trapped in the Cage. Outstanding job, Gabriel.’ Dean snapped, tired already of the Trickster. What he hadn’t expected, however, was for Gabriel to choke on the bears, then sit bolt upright.

‘Tell me again, Little Moose went in the Cage?!’ He sounded genuinely concerned, before it seemed to dawn on him that he was reacting, and he sat back in the chair.

‘Yes, Gabriel, Sam went to the Cage. I managed to get his body out, but his soul was in there for around a year and a half, topside.’ Castiel said, looking embarrassed. Dean felt bad for him, Cas hadn’t known that Sam was soulless, it wasn’t his fault. Gabriel digested the information calmly, before grinning.

‘I heard from a little fairy, Deano, that my Aunty Amara had the hots for you.’ It was evidently a change in tactics, but Dean just flared red, then gestured to the two in the room.

‘Hence why they’re back.’ Gabriel turned his attention to them, smiling beautifully to his Mom.

‘You must be Mary, I’m honoured.’ She stared at him curiously, but didn’t seem to like him too much. Good, Dean thought smugly. He turned to Bobby, giving a friendly wave, before he settled back down.

‘Brother, what happened?’ Castiel carefully asked, and the Archangel grinned.

‘Well, I had a little spat with dear old Loki, and ended up in some mean-old Demon’s grip, but Samalam…’

‘Found him, having made it out of the base. Finding an Archangel on the side of the road isn’t exactly what you expect when you go out for a drink.’ Sam stated, walking into the room. Freshly showered, the cut on the side of his face looking better now that the blood was gone. He looked to Gabriel, who relaxed back in the chair, a smile on his face.

‘And voila, I arrive here!’ Gabriel exclaimed dramatically, waving his hands in excitement. Sam took a seat, and Dean pretended not to notice the slight wince when he did so. It didn’t seem like the entire story, but it would do for now.

‘Right, I’m betting you’re hungry. Pancakes?’ Dean asked his brother, figuring that although he couldn’t ask directly about the whole sister-issue, he could at least get him to eat food.

‘Make that extra, Deano. I’m a growing Archangel.’ Gabriel said, batting his eyelashes in a ridiculous fashion, but Dean still went to the kitchen with the intention of making enough pancakes for both of them.  Castiel followed, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen.

‘Sam is keeping secrets. That was Demon blood on him, when he came in.’ Castiel observed, like Dean hadn’t already realised. He sighed, running a hand though his hair as he made the batter.

‘Sam will tell us when he’s ready, Cas. Just… keep an eye on him.’ Dean stated, pulling out the frying pan. It was fine, they had the Bunker, and Sam would tell him what the issue was when he was ready. Dean watched his brother, even as he tucked into pancakes, and couldn’t see anything that was wrong. Maybe it was just the BMoL that was still worrying him. Whatever it was, Sam would deal with it, and if not, then he would ask for help.

Even when, later that afternoon, Sam said he had somewhere he needed to be and walked out of the Bunker. He shot a look to Castiel, who looked worried, even more worried when Gabriel vanished. Damn, if that Trickster was up to something, he was going to find a way to make him regret being born. Or made. Whatever.

‘Is Sam always this… closed off?’ Mom asked, sitting in the chair in the library. Bobby hid his snort, watching Dean as he tried to answer.

‘No, not always. He’ll speak in the end, I’m sure he’s just upset about Toni.’ He was glad she was dead, really glad, otherwise he would be tempted to find out what exactly she had done to him, then make sure the punishment was fitting. But, something in the back of Dean’s mind niggled away, telling him that if Sam could face Lucifer and Michael in the Cage, then why would one human have that kind of effect over him?


	4. Setting? Highest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a little bit negative.

Sam had been in the Pimp-car when Gabriel had appeared in the car next to him. He almost swore, narrowly managing to control the car as the Archangel sucked on the lollypop he’d procured.

‘So, Samalam, want to explain why you left out your vacation to the Cage in your story-telling.’ Sam flinched, gripping harder on the steering wheel. Lucifer was dead, Michael was in the Cage, and both hadn’t been kind. Here, sitting in the car next to him, was the fourth Archangel, who had the same abilities as they did. It was hard to trust Gabriel, even if he had managed to tell them how to get Lucifer in the Cage.

‘It wasn’t very important. I got out.’ He drove silently, Gabriel continuing to obscenely suck on the lollypop as they pulled up back at the warehouse. If Gabriel was surprised, he didn’t say anything. Crowley stood in the room, turning when he saw the Archangel.

‘Moose, you didn’t tell me you were bringing a bloody Archangel.’ He snapped, looking at Gabriel warily. Sam ignored the Trickster behind him, staring at the Demon.

‘He followed. Willing to do this once more?’ Crowley had called this morning, stating that he hadn’t found any leads. Which meant, ultimately, that Sam was going to have to use what he had been gifted by Demons to try and find his missing sister. According to Lucifer, he and Michael had been the only ones aware of the Winchester sister, and there was no way he was going to go and have a heart-to-heart with Michael.

‘Once more, if only because I owe you.’ Crowley stated, before the door to the warehouse opened again, and the Witch walked in. She purred appreciatively at Gabriel, running a hand across his chest. Gabriel looked amused, sucking the lollypop as if the entire scene wasn’t weird. Crowley looked horrified, staring at Rowena with disgust.

‘Mother, I thought it bad enough that you were putting your slimy hands on Moose, let alone an Archangel.’ Rowena smirked, walking across to Sam. He actually enjoyed the contact, he trusted the Witch, and the contact helped ground him.

‘Aye, Fergus, but I’m a free woman. I can play with who I please.’ Sam rolled his eyes, ignoring the two as he turned to Gabriel, who was watching the exchange with a blank expression.

‘Don’t tell Dean. Or anyone, for that matter.’ Gabriel made an action of crossing his heart, before he took a seat against an old table. Crowley huffed, watching as Sam stripped off his shirt and sat down. He ignored the gaze of the Archangel as chains wrapped around his skin, holding him down. He ignored the bile that threatened to rise as he remembered the Cage, figuring the Archangel didn’t help the situation.

‘Setting?’ Crowley inquired as Rowena brushed aside Sam’s hair, offering the rubber mouth-guard.

‘Highest. And run it longer than last time, I barely got enough to find Asmodeus.’ The mouth-guard slipped into place, and Rowena attached the clips, worry on her face.

‘Oh, Samuel.’ She murmured, before stepping away. Sam watched the King of Hell hesitate over the button, before he eventually pushed it down. Electricity soared through his veins, his body arching up as it stung. It took longer, even at the higher force, as he tried to force his body to cooperate. To push it like Lucifer had taught, with the endless hours of electrocution. If he could survive the Devil, then he could do this.

_Bright green, thick trees. A house, a man chained down in a devils trap. A mirror, flashes of brown hair. Hazel eyes. Screams, black mist. A tower, old ruins, bright sun._

No! It wasn’t enough, nowhere near enough. The chains were unwrapped, Crowley avoiding Sam as he lashed out, Rowena coming in between them. Blood dribbled from his nose, and it was in these moments in his nightmares that his blood ran black. But, raising his fingers to the blood-flow, it was a bright red colour. Human.

‘Samuel, are you alright?’ Oh, so they’d been speaking to him. He rose his head, trying to understand why his head was hurting so much. He didn’t have enough, nowhere near enough. Dammit, he couldn’t even do this one thing right!

Only once the chair had been smashed apart did Sam calm, the fury in his body seeping away slowly. Rowena lay a hand on his shoulder blade, nails digging in slightly. The angry part in him wanted to turn around, wrap an arm around her and kiss. The other, more rational part told him to take the shirt from her grip.

‘What did you see?’ Crowley inquired, looking genuinely intrigued.

‘Not enough. A demon being exorcised, a stupid house. Trees. Dammit, I can’t even control them properly.’ He swore, then realised he was voicing insecurities aloud, and shut his mouth. No need for them to think him weak, even though it would be the truth.

‘I will look into recently exorcised Demons, see what I can find.’ Crowley said, although it sounded more like a question. Sam nodded, before thanking the King of Hell, who vanished. Rowena hesitated, heels clicking as she walked across, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

‘Don’t blame yourself, Samuel. You did everything you could.’ No he didn’t, he never did, and he watched the Witch walk out. Sighing, he started walking to the car, turning to find the Trickster close behind him. The drive was in silence, all except for one sentence from the Trickster.

‘I’ve met many bad people in my lifetime, Sammich, and you aren’t one of them.’ Sam had ignored the comment, nails digging tighter into the wheel. Nobody understood, he’d failed at everything. He’d fail at this, as well. Couldn’t do anything right.

He ignored Gabriel once they got back, heading straight to the shower. Washing off the feelings of humiliation and rejection, he eventually had his head screwed on straight enough to focus. He could do this.

‘Something came up on the trace I put, a weird picture of some ruined building.’ He’d made the image himself, on the computer, directly from his memory. Jess had once told him he should have been an artist, rather than a lawyer. Maybe he should have done either of them, rather than be a crappy Hunter.

‘We’ll look into it.’ Dean stated, gripping the picture. He relaxed, watching his brother walk off to search the internet. Castiel was hot on his heels, Bobby sitting in the corner of the room and just watching him. Mom was doing the same, but he didn’t know how to speak to her. Not yet, not when she knew how he’d been the reason she died. Why she’d missed thirty years of their lives. It was his fault, always his fault.

Gabriel walked up beside him, looking up from where he was eating a chocolate bar. Sam didn’t ask why he was eating that much sugar, the after-effects of living as a Trickster for so long, he presumed.

‘Stop thinking so loud, Samshine.’ He blushed, looking away from the Angel. Gabriel turned to Castiel, looking thoroughly amused.

 **‘Castiel, it is so obvious that your wings have a liking for Dean.’** Sam heard Castiel snort, and Sam bit his lip to stop his chuckle, before replying,

 **‘You should see him after Dean says something self-derogatory.’** Castiel rolled his eyes, amused by Sam’s ability to speak Enochian, but Gabriel seemed surprised. He turned, raising a brow at the Hunter, who shrugged.

‘Lucifer taught me.’ He stated, before walking in the direction of the kitchen.


	5. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looks after Sam

Dean woke up, Hunter reflexes telling him something was wrong. He made it down the corridor, narrowly avoiding Bobby, who had opened his door.

‘Did you hear it?’ Dean wasn’t quite sure what the sound was, but the prickly sensation on the back of his neck was enough for him to investigate, hand on his gun. Bobby nodded briefly, holding a pistol, and two jumped when Mom opened the door, staring at them. She had a knife in her hands, looking at them with confusion.

‘You heard it?’ She asked, staring at the two of them like they were the mad ones. Dean nodded, and gestured down the hall. It was a steady walk, Dean hugging the walls as he led them through. The sound came back, a clicking sound, then a thump. It was coming from the library, and then an angry gasp. Dean paused, recognising the sound almost immediately. He’d heard it too many times to mistake it for anything else.

‘Sammy?’ He turned the corner, his brother slumped awkwardly over the library table, a pen in his hand, the other hand pressed to his head. Dean lowered the gun, slipping it into the waistband of his jeans that he’d pulled on. He approached his brother carefully, knowing insomnia was a common thing after Hell. But this was different, Sam looked like he was in pain.

‘Sam?’ He crouched down in front of his brother, only to see the blood trickling from his nose. They happened rarely, and usually only after…

‘Visions?’ He asked quietly, Sam nodding slowly. Dean grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, ripping it without hesitation and pressing it under his nose. Sam moaned lowly, a hand reaching for his head. Once, when the very worst vision happened, Sam had almost torn his own hair out. They hadn’t happened for years, at least, Sam had never told him about them.

‘Bobby, under the kitchen sink there’s some Advil. Bring the bottle.’ Bobby nodded, Dean keeping hold of his little brother’s thigh as he tipped his head back slowly. His eyes were wide, but filled with pain, and his entire body was tense.

‘What’s wrong?’ Mom had come forwards, straight to Sam’s side. He tilted his head towards her stomach, and she put a hand in his hair as if it was instinct. Dean stayed crouched, pretending not to hear when his brother mumbled,

‘M’sorry Mom, didn’t mean to… to get you killed.’ She didn’t speak either, keeping him close to her stomach as Bobby returned with the bottle. Dean shook out twice the recommended, holding his hand to his brother’s mouth. Sam obligingly took them, Bobby handing them water. When his brother had taken them, he was surprised to find Castiel in the room.

‘Is Sam alright?’

‘He had a vision. Head’s bad.’ Dean silently asked how that was possible, and Cas got the idea. He crossed the room quickly, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder in silent confirmation to look after Sam. Dean stepped back, as did Mary, as Cas crouched down. He placed a hand on Sam’s head, only to be yanked back by Gabriel, who’s eyes were glowing golden. Castiel stared at him, then pulled Dean and Mary back, Bobby stepping out of the way.

‘Samalam, it isn’t real. My brother is dead, I can assure you of that.’ Gabriel stated, crouching down. Sam jerked painfully away from him, eyes wide in fear.

‘Easy, Sam. I’m more Trickster than Archangel, I promise, I won’t hurt you.’ He reached forwards slightly, and Sam hesitated, before leaning forwards. Gabriel’s hand touched his head, a thin golden mist descending over him. It turned black quickly, and Gabriel rocked unsteadily.

‘Come on, Samshine. Little bit more fight.’ The mist started to turn back to Golden, before Sam slumped completely, Gabriel grabbing him before he could fall.

‘He’s fine, he just needs some sleep. And something sugary in the morning.’ He stated, looking at Dean. He was already by his brother’s side, wrapping an arm around him and lifting. Gabriel turned to Cas, and the language changed to Enochian. Having no idea what they were saying, Dean turned to leave, Bobby coming to his other side.

It was 4am, so Dean was surprised to find Sam’s bed fully-made, like he hadn’t slept at all. Sitting his brother down, he undid his boots, then jeans. Tucking him in, he stared down at his little brother and wondered if Sam would have told him in the morning if Dean hadn’t found him.

‘M’sorry, De.’ He muttered, rolling over and curling up. Dean watched for a moment, before leaving the room, clicking the door shut quietly. Bobby gave him a nod, then walked back to his room. Mom stared at him, looking concerned.

‘Do visions always hurt that badly?’ Dean shook his head, knowing they’d have a lot more to explain to her now that Sam had gone back to having visions.

‘We’ll talk more in the morning, Mom.’ She nodded, bidding goodnight. Dean walked down the corridor, opening the door to his room and blinking. Cas sat on the edge of the bed, standing when he walked in. Dean sighed, putting the gun back by the bedside and slumping down, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

‘What, Cas? Come to tell me that I should have noticed?’ He snapped, feeling the bed dip as Cas sat next to him. He looked to the side, realising the Angel had actually listened to his suggestion, and was wearing casual clothes rather than his suit and trench-coat.

‘No, Dean. I came to tell you that I’m sorry for not noticing sooner. If I did, Sam wouldn’t have…’ The blame game, something Dean was familiar with. Clapping a hand over Cas’s hands, reminding himself that the Angel was more human nowadays, especially spending so much time with them.

‘Cas, man, no. This ain’t your fault, and for whatever reason Sammy ain’t talking, we’ll figure it out.’ He assured the Seraph, who relaxed momentarily against Dean. The two sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. It was weird, without Sam here.

‘Cas, why did we not know that there was another Winchester?’ He asked, and even Cas looked baffled.

‘I… I came to the conclusion that it was decided by Michael that it was not worth the effort. But if Michael knew, then the chances are that Lucifer knew.’ He didn’t say the next bit, but he didn’t need to. Deans sucked in air, staring at the Angel.

‘Sam knew.’ It made sense, why he had reacted so badly to the news, he already knew. And was probably blaming himself for not finding her. Castiel fell silent, before he spoke,

‘You know I love you both, and whoever she is, I am sure she will fit perfectly.’ Dean had felt odd the first time Cas had admitted to loving them, knowing he rarely even said it to his brother. He also knew that Sam didn’t believe Cas, Castiel knew that as well.

‘I hope she does. Sammy could do with someone to talk to, considering he barely tells us anything.’ Cas sighed, looking up at Dean with fire in his eyes.

‘He will. We just need to assure him that he is loved. Gabriel... he told me that Sam’s mind if filled with… dark. Negativity, a sacrificing streak.’ Dean knew his brother would jump in front of a bullet to save anyone in this Bunker, maybe even Gabriel, but he wasn’t entirely sure if that was good anymore. His brother had a tendency to blame himself for everything, and even though Dean wasn’t surprised by what Gabriel said, the fact that he thought it bad enough to mention to Cas wasn’t good news.

Cas would never tell anyone that in that moment, Dean allowed tears to slip from his eyes. He wouldn’t tell, not even when Dean curled up under the sheets, and Castiel placed two fingers on his head to help him sleep. Dean, finally relaxed, went to sleep.


	6. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam bonds

Sam woke up plastered in sweat, memories of an angry Archangel singing and slicing fresh in his mind. He stood, ignoring the way his body threatened to face-plant, and put on trainers. A run would wake him up, he thought, glancing to the clock. 7am, meaning he’d only got three hours sleep. Impressive, for him, so he didn’t jinx it. The run was nice, fresh and cold as he ran through the woods, headphones in his ears.

The spinning started, the headache coming on so quickly that Sam almost doubled over, gripping the nearest tree to support him. The world span, and suddenly Sam wasn’t standing in a forest, but on a dusty, sun-cracked floor, looking out across the brightest of blue seas. The world flickered, and he heard someone inside his mind, a voice.

**_Creepy. Do I need to ask who you are, or can I presume?_ **

Sam stared at the sea, reaching out, or trying to, but he couldn’t move. It was like he was stuck, trapped inside someone else’s form. He tried to push, tried to fight, and the person walked closer to the sea, staring into the water. Sam blinked, staring at the reflection, hazel eyes staring back at him.

_You._

He was surprised that the words actually worked, the person smiling slightly.

**_Me. Are you the reason I’m getting nosebleeds?_ **

So, he was hurting the person he was searching for. His twin. He remembered Andy Gallagher, his evil twin. This was kind of the same, except he hoped she wasn’t evil. She didn’t seem to be, but he didn’t know that much about her. And just like that, the connection broke, and Sam gasped. Blood trickled from his nose, but he was back in the forest, no longer standing by the sea. He’d been away for an hour and a half by the time he returned to the Bunker, narrowly avoiding his brother’s fist as he ran into the kitchen.

‘Jesus, Sam! Where the hell were you!’ Sam wiped his forehead, grabbing a glass of water and draining it. Food would probably be good, but he had so much he needed to do, so much work that he had to start to try and find her.

‘Running.’ He answered, leaving the kitchen. Angels were in the library, as was his Mom and Bobby, and it made him remember last night’s vision. It was the same thing as the one in the warehouse, and now he knew what to look for.

‘Sam, slow down. How much sleep did you get?’ Sam was already heading towards the showers, turning to look at his brother. Actual concern on Dean’s face, which was nice, but he didn’t need it. Sam was fine, he just wanted to find this girl.

‘Few hours. I’m good, Dean.’ He jogged down the corridors, grabbing clothes as he headed to the showers.

The issue was that Sam could barely stand to see his body after what had happened with Toni. It was ridiculous, he thought. Men couldn’t… it just didn’t happen. With Lucifer, yeah. But Toni had been different, and now Sam had to scrub his skin as hard as he could just to forget her touch on him. The water was near scorching, and only once his skin was as red as he could make it without actually cutting the skin, did he step out. Dressing quickly, he headed to the library with his laptop.

He needed to find her. Needed to know who she was, and what she wanted. If she was good, and if she had the Visions all the time, or if she had only started getting them when Sam had focused on her. Was she a Hunter like them? How had she been raised? All questions that floated through his mind as he started running the trace for her, hoping that if she wanted to be found, she would have left a trail. It was presumptuous, that she would be able to use a computer and hack like he could, after all, he’d had many lessons from Charlie.

He stopped that thought before it could progress, utter horror coiling in his gut. He’d got Charlie killed, there was no way that he could ever make up for that. He sighed, wishing he had coffee, or something else to stop him from falling asleep.

He stopped when the computer beeped, looking down to the screen with a mixture of shock, awe and worry.

UnderBitchVio: I’m guessing you’re the Winchester I’m looking for

He stared at the message, not quite believing that she’d actually managed to contact him. It should be impossible, getting through the defences he had, but the longer he stared at the message, the more amused he was.

ImpalaWin83: Should I be concerned that you know more about me, than I do about you?

He waited, not getting his hopes up as he stared at the screen. He had a sister. A twin. Who had visions like he did, and hadn’t yet judged him. He almost went to get Dean, but stopped when a new message popped up.

UnderBitchVio: Well, I presume you didn’t know I existed until the recent Sights

Sights. Visions. He wondered how much she knew about them, if anything, and paused. This was ridiculous, he should go and get Dean right away, tell him that he’d found her.

ImpalaWin83: You might not believe me, but Mom came back from the dead, and told us

Silence from the other end, and he sighed. Maybe jumping straight into the whole “we share the same Mom and Dad” hadn’t been the best way to start the conversation, after all, Mary had been the one to abandon her when she was a kid. When no reply came after an hour, he shut the computer down, wondering if she’d ever reply.

Dean acted like he usually did, dickish as Sam ignored him, especially when he asked about the BMoL. Sam froze, not wanting to think about Toni ever again, not wanting to even have her name mentioned. Dean eventually got the idea, before he moved on to picking on Gabriel, calling him an Imp. The Trickster responded by summoning a very large spider, putting it right on top of Dean’s hand, and ignoring his pleas to make it disappear. Sam focused on nothing, not until Dinner, when he checked his laptop.

A single message in his inbox made him drop the burger, both his hands now occupied by the laptop. Dean made some comment about nerd-porn, Castiel whacking his arm, and Gabriel snatching Sam’s fries.

UnderBitchVio: I know you’re a Hunter. I know that your name is Samuel, and that you have an older brother called Dean. I just don’t know why you’re bothering talking to me, you seem to have a pretty complete life

ImpalaWin83: Would it shock you to know that I want to get to know you? Someone that’s like me?

Sam waited, hoping she would reply. It was just before he fell asleep that the reply came, and Sam practically bounced out of the bed with happiness.

UnderBitchVio: Violet. My name’s Violet


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's chapter.

Violet Harrison stared out across the Mediterranean, then turned her attention back to her captive. The Demon glared, all black eyes and evilness, and Violet almost laughed. Almost. She had found out three years ago that she wasn’t actually a Harrison, annoying, because it had been fifteen years since her adopted mother and father had died. Researching her new family was hard, the records were difficult to find, and it wasn’t like she could go up to a normal family and be like, hey, I’m a Hunter and I’m your daughter, surprise.

Then she’d found out that she was of Winchester blood. Sam and Dean, famous in the States, and that had made her feel better. So, she may be a freak, but she had a twin with similar powers. Unlike Sam, from what she’d heard, she didn’t get as many Visions. Probably because she was far away from Sam, and the so-called Prince of Hell, and the apocalypse. Violet dealt with normal things, so in her lifetime, she’d only had four visions. Two when she was around twenty-four, then the last two had been because of her brother.

Brother. She had an actual brother, who was actively looking for her. She wasn’t entirely sure if she trusted Sam Winchester, but she knew he was in a similar state to him. She didn’t know if she liked the fact that he kept peeking into her life, but it could be worse. Plus, he had been very open so far. She’d sent him her name, only her first name, then turned to the Demon. She took a drink of the cider in her hand, then looked at the black-eyed bitch and grinned.

‘Tell me about him.’ The Demon went to say something sarcastic, you could see it in their eyes, so she dumped a load of holy water over him. The creature spluttered, screamed and hissed, and Violet just watched. She wouldn’t exorcise him, it would mean that he would come back for revenge. This Demon was dead, regardless of what she told him.

‘What do you want to know?’ A good question, she thought, and stared at the Demon. He’d tried to tell her his name, like that made a difference, but she really didn’t care. She had captured the Demon with one intention, finding out about Sam Winchester, and whether he was trustworthy.

‘Anything. What he looks like. What his temperaments like.’ He was Lucifer’s vessel, supposedly, so she figured he must be pretty aggressive. But, from what three other Demons had told her, he seemed the exact opposite. It was funny, it kind of cross-refenced the information, but the Demons didn’t know they were helping her fact-check. The Demon sighed, rolling his eyes.

‘Got a crush? Tall. 6ft4, ish. Brown hair. Hazel eyes. Like you.’ Of course, that made sense. She was tall, at 5ft9 she stood above most females, level with most guys. She was only half a foot shorter than her twin, and Dean was around 6ft1. Her hair was the same as her brother’s, and apparently he had a thing for keeping his to his shoulders. Hazel eyes were the same, she was basically the female version of him. One Demon had gone into excessive detail about his muscle shape, which she wasn’t really fussed about, but it was funny to see a Demon ogling her twin.

‘Temperament?’ She inquired, picking at dirt under her nail. The Demon stared at her for a couple of seconds too long, and she allowed a fine mist of Holy Water to douse him. He looked unimpressed, howling in pain.

‘Righteous. Doesn’t like killing. Soft, but hard-willed. Protective of his brother. Lonely. Really lonely.’ Same, she thought, watching the Demon babble. Her brother sounded like he’d had a rough life, losing his girlfriend, then shooting a lover, then becoming Lucifer’s vessel. The Cage, Demon blood, an Angel possessing him. It sounded hard, but she wasn’t entirely sure if she could trust him.

‘Thank you for your cooperation.’ She stated, stabbing the Demon firmly in the chest with the Ange Blade. His body shuddered, lit up as she yanked it back, cleaning up Ebony’s blade. If the Angel could see her now, she’d be scolded no doubt. Purposely picking fights with Demons wasn’t usually the best plan in the world, but she needed to get it done.

Violet tucked into her make-shift bed, admiring the ceiling as she screwed her eyes shut. Sleep came easily, although it wasn’t that peaceful inside her head.

**

 ** _‘Should you really be here?’_** She asked, looking to her supposed brother. He spun sharply, reaching for the gun sitting at his belt. Violet cocked her head, waiting to see if she would recognise him.

 _‘Violet.’_ She smiled slightly, admiring the man that was her twin. At thirty-one, time had treated him nicely. It had done the same to her, she still got ID’d in bars. He pulled his hand away from the gun, staring at the scenery. It was a woods, thick and tall, and she looked around with interest. No doubt, they were both fast-asleep.

 ** _‘Nice to finally meet you.’_** She commented, watching his face relax. Her eyes focused on the mark under his shirt, near his collarbone. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew that electrocution could stimulate Visions, which was probably why he had a faint scar there. His eyes followed her gaze, shifting the shirt to cover it.

 _‘Did it hurt you?_ ’ He asked, instantly looking concerned. Maybe he was serious about finding her for the right reasons, she mused.

 ** _‘Slightly. Triggered Visions for me, I don’t get many. Never have, until you found out about me.’_** She took in his appearance, despite being twins, they dressed very differently.

 _‘I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would hurt you.’_ He stated, sincerity lacing his tone. Violet shrugged, it hadn’t really bothered her that much. Knowing someone wanted her enough to electrocute themselves was nice, in a weird way.

 ** _‘I’m fine. I’m guessing you live somewhere round here.’_** She stated, admiring the trees. He laughed, pointing downwards. So, an underground lair. Creepy, but cool.

 _‘You?’_ He asked, looking at her with interest. She studied him, wondering how trustworthy he was.

 ** _‘By the sea. Peaceful. But I live alone.’_** She added, feeling the need to clarify that. His face turned to a frown, as if he didn’t like the idea.

 _‘Why?_ ’ He asked, taking a step forwards. Pain shot through her mind, evidently doing the same to him, and he stepped back. So, comfort was a no-go.

 ** _‘Difficult job.’_** She answered, and he nodded. He understood that much, at least.

 _‘Well, I live with Dean. And Mom, which is pretty weird. Then there’s Castiel, an Angel, and now Gabriel, and Archangel. And Bobby, our kind-of father figure.’_ He then paused, and Violet smiled. He trusted her, or was trying to. Glad to see they were on the same page. Her body started to fade, and she guessed she was waking up. His eyes widened, his lips opened to say something, but she was already gone.


	8. Hard Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting his twin, Sam has a case to go on

Sam sat bolt upright, practically beaming. He had a sister, one that looked like him. Sure, she dressed differently, no family flannel, but she looked like the female version of him. He rolled to his laptop, pulling it open and typing a message.

ImpalaWin83: Nice to meet you, Violet

He hoped that was an okay message, he really wanted to sit there and get to know her, find out why she was hunting alone, find out what happened to her family and why she seemed so afraid that he’d hurt her. But, he could take things slowly.

UnderBitchVio: And you, Sam. I’m on a case for the next couple of days, so sorry if replies are slow

So she cared. He practically shouted with glee, grinning and went to tell Dean, pausing momentarily. He would want to immediately take action, but Violet seemed like the kind of person who you needed to take time with. So, if he kept it secret for a little while, surely it would be better for all of them. Staring at the clock and realising he’d slept the entire night without nightmares, he grabbed jeans and a shirt, running to find his brother.

‘Found us a case, Sammy. Ghosts, looks like.’ Dean stated as Sam skidded into the library, and Sam grinned. His brother looked mildly concerned, staring at him as if he’d gone mad, but Sam didn’t care. He had someone that understood, that had the same freaky visions as he did, and that didn’t hate him. A Hunter, like him.

‘Great. Impala in ten?’ He asked, and Dean barely managed to agree before Sam was heading to the kitchen to pick up food.

 

AC/DC blasting through the speakers, windows rolled down, the Impala cruised through into Colorado. Sam sat shotgun, head resting against the seat as sleep threatened to take hold. Cas and Gabe were both in the back, silent as Dean sung along to the radio. It was a good journey, and a pretty interesting case.

Henry Morgan died three months ago, ruled as suspicious circumstances. The morgue gave the opinion that the man was ‘frightened to death’. Then, three weeks ago, a second victim. Abbey Rudd, thirty-two, died of the same circumstances. Both had a common link, the same year at high-school. A third victim found two days ago, Jerry Smith, who was the teacher of said class. The interesting thing about the class was the dead woman, Lea Evett, who died in the school swimming pool.

So, Lea might be the ghost. The motive was unknown, because the girl’s death had been ruled a suicide, and why wait so long to attack? Sam brushed through the files, wondering what kind of case Violet was working. He flipped out his phone, checking for any messages, and was disappointed to find none. Putting the phone back, he settled down.

 

The town was pleasant, the motel not the worst they’d stayed in, and the two powered-down Angels were sitting in their room as Dean looked through the list of relatives of the three victims.

‘Right, think we should start with the Teacher? Or Evett’s family?’ Dean asked as Sam adjusted his tie, staring at his brother. Logically, it made sense to start with the teacher rather than presume the ghost, but he could tell Dean was ready to jump to conclusions.

‘You take Evett, I’ll head to the other relatives.’ Dean grinned, looking across to Cas, who was quick to follow Dean. Gabriel looked up at Sam, and he shrugged. Better to have company.

 

The Archangel ruled it definitely a ghost-death once they’d gone to the morgue, and helpfully calmed down three crying relatives. Sam was starting to get confused, as simple as the case seemed, it was hard to understand why the ghost would attack. If it was Lea Evett, she had no real motive. The girl had been on the cheerleading squad, had apparently been quite happy, no boyfriends. Then, according to the cheerleading squad that was still alive twenty years after her suicide, she had suddenly gone quiet. Shaved half of her head, dyed her hair. Took a high dose of painkillers, put rocks in her clothes, and jumped into the swimming pool.

So, why would she come back now? What reason was there for haunting? Even Dean was stumped, eating his way through the burger quite happily, extra-onions falling out of his mouth as he spoke. Sam looked away, grossed-out by his brother, but at the same time, needing to listen to his opinion.

‘I say we dig her up, burn her, and hope the problem goes away.’ Sam went to speak, ignoring the “methodical” that came from Gabriel, and Castiel pointing out to his brother that is was the opposite of. While Gabriel tried to explain sarcasm to the youngest Angel, Sam turned to his brother.

‘I don’t think we know enough. It doesn’t make sense.’ Dean rolled his eyes, muttered something about annoying little brothers, and went to sleep.

 

The next day wasn’t much better. When the school-counsellor of thirty-years in her job was found dead, the same conditions as the others, Dean told Sam they should have just dug her up and burned her. Gabriel leant against the car as Dean said they would burn the chick, heading to the graveyard. Out of spite, Sam didn’t help, watching the bones burn without any ghost popping up to surprise them. Dean rewarded himself with a night drinking, then taking a pretty blonde home, before Sam headed to the motel.

He was greeted by two Angels, who looked concerned. He stared at them, instantly knowing what was wrong. More dead people.

‘Another victim, Liam Roberts, was found dead three minutes ago by Police. Same circumstances. Estimated to have died around thirty-minutes ago. Not the eight hours ago you burnt the bones.’ Castiel stated, and Sam almost grinned, before realising that someone was dead. Calling Dean, ignoring the sucking sounds and slight breathless voice of his brother, he explained that the job wasn’t over. Dean swore, hung up the phone, and was back at the motel in thirty minutes.

‘If she isn’t the ghost, then who the hell is?’ Dean asked, looking through the files with annoyance. Gabriel and Castiel didn’t have any helpful suggestions, and Sam was just as stumped as his brother was. Dean walked off, stating that he was going to call Bobby and see if a fresh set of eyes would help. Sam flicked back through the files, then jumped when his phone pinged. He practically leapt to it, ignoring the trio watching him, and grinned.

UnderBitchVio: I dislike Sirens. A lot.

ImpalaWin83: That bad, huh? What happened?

UnderBitchVio: It turned its little love-puppets against me. I got attacked by a man wielding a cheese grater

ImpalaWin83: Must have been grateful that it wasn’t a better weapon

UnderBitchVio: Did you just make a pun at me?  Cheesy. How’s your case going

ImpalaWin83:  Crap. Dean thought it was this chick, so we burnt the bones, but no luck. We’re seriously stumped

UnderBitchVio: Well, I’ll come visit if you go to sleep soon. See if I can’t help

Sam got the hint, putting the phone down and telling his brother he was going to sleep. Dean shrugged, said it might be a good thing to get an early night, and agreed on sleep. Sam wondered how Violet was able to visit him, and if he could do the same to her, but screwed his eyes shut anyway.


	9. Gay-dar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding over a Case, then the BMoL

**_‘Looks confusing.’_** Violet stated as Sam explained the situation to her. He nodded, the two of them standing just outside the motel. She’d explained that she had never been to America, and the only insights she got was when she came into his dreams. He asked if they could do it the other way, and she said that she didn’t exactly know how it worked, and they could try next time.

 ** _‘Wait, how old was Evett?’_** Violet asked, admiring Dean’s Impala. It was weird, she was so like Sam, but there were similarities with Dean as well. The love of cars, the taste in music, helpfully provided by the AC/DC top she was wearing. She had similar taste in women, from what she’d explained, even though she kept it brief.

 _‘Seventeen.’_ He explained, sitting on the hood of the car. Her eyes widened, and a small grin crept across her face.

 ** _‘And she didn’t have any boyfriends?’_** Sam shook his head, and Violet raised an eyebrow, like he was being stupid. Sam sighed, gesturing for her to continue. She shot him a bitchface much like his, before explaining.

‘ ** _Well, she’s gay. Evidently. And I’m guessing because you presumed the ghost was her, you didn’t check out for any girlfriends. My guess would be someone died recently who loved her, the people that died were known to be homophobic, and the ghost blames them for taking Lea away. The Counsellor knew and didn’t say anything, the teacher probably figured it out, Abbey was on the cheer-squad and knew. Henry Morgan was a jock, probably had quite a lot to say about lesbians. And Liam Roberts, also a jock. You’re looking for someone that knew Lea, probably didn’t go to the school, but was close to her. Knew about her school-life, probably suffers with some sort of mental illness. Try snooping through old counselling records, they’ll be in storage somewhere.’_** Violet explained, and Sam just stared at her.

 _‘You’re really good at this.’_ He finally said, and she looked surprised, like she didn’t get complemented a lot. Shrugging, her signature move, she gave a small smile.

 ** _‘What can I say, as a bisexual person, my gay-dar is incredible.’_** That made him laugh, before she looked up at him. He was starting to fade, and she gave a wave.

 ** _‘Keep me informed.’_** He nodded, before he woke up.

**

Sam woke up, feeling well-rested. Dean was still asleep, snoring loudly, so Sam got up quietly. Leaving a note for Dean, he grabbed the keys to the Impala and headed out in his Fed suit.

‘Mr Adams? I’m here about your wife’s death.’ He was greeted inside, showed his badge, before asking about records. Mr Adams wasn’t dumb, told him that he needed a court writ to look through them. Sam briefly explained that he wasn’t looking for any clients that were alive, one that had been dead twenty years was unlikely to offend. Eventually, he conceded, showing Sam the loft. He almost swore when he saw how many files there were, but luckily, Liberty Adams was an organised woman. It wasn’t difficult to find Lea Evett’s file, and when he did, he quickly found out his sister was right.

Lea had admitted to having a girlfriend, but she was keeping it quiet. Emily Willis, a girl that went to the local hiking group. Ironic, because two of the victims also went to the club. He thanked Mr Adams for his time, heading back to the motel. Dean was awake, dressed, and the two Angels were in the room.

‘The ghost is one Ms. Emily Willis, died four months ago, suicide. Girlfriend of Lea, who had a vendetta against the homophobic counsellor, and presumably the rest.’ Sam stated, pulling his laptop up to find where Emily Willis was buried. Dean looked mildly impressed, looking through the notes.

‘Nice job, Sammy. How’d you figure it out?’ He asked, and Sam glanced to his phone. He hesitated, he could hardly tell Dean that he was seeing their sister in his mind, and she had told him that she had a great gay-dar. Instead, he shrugged.

‘Looked online, asked a Hunter. Nothing major, then made the links.’ Dean didn’t ask anymore questions, so whilst he was showering, Sam took the opportunity to message Violet and let her know what he found. The response came as Dean walked out, his brother looking intrigued as Sam’s phone pinged. Sam, trying to fake disinterest, picked it up.

UnderBitchVio: 10 points to Gryffindor.

He bit his lip to stop the smile, Dean looking suspicious.

 

This time, he helped dig the grave. Burning Emily Willis’s bones, he felt satisfaction as the smoke went up. It smelt gross, but it was enough to know that they had got the case done, and Violet had helped. He sent her a message, letting her know the bones were gone, and then helped Dean replace the dirt.

The drive back to the Bunker was pleasant, not even Dean’s singing could put him off. He rested his head against the door, shutting his eyes.

**

 ** _‘Dude, intruding much?’_** Violet asked, and Sam stared. They were on a beach, the sky was dark, and Sam was momentarily trying to work out the time difference. It was dusk where he was, and Violet looked amused as he tried to work it out.

 ** _‘I’m nine hours ahead of Colorado.’_** She provided, sitting down. He blinked at her state of dress, usually it was whatever they fell asleep in, but today she was wearing a white dress. Her hair wasn’t braided like it usually was, she looked relaxed. He sat beside her, staring out across the sea.

 _‘Greece?’_ He finally asked, taking a stab. She rewarded him with a smile, nodding. So, his sister was in Greece. Did she grow up there? If so, why was her accent more French?

 _‘Any more Grating activities?’_ He asked, and Violet laughed, before pointing up the beach. He blinked, staring at a weird shack, bright lights pumping and what appeared to be a bar, people milling around. They couldn’t be seen in these dreams, but the world around them continued.

 ** _‘No, just some cocktails on the beach. Hence the dress.’_** She gestured up and down, then looked back out across the sea.

 _‘I haven’t told Dean about you.’_ He blurted, feeling guilty. Violet turned to him, a small smile on her face. They couldn’t touch, but she kept her hand close to him. He got the message, she didn’t care.

 ** _‘Sam, I’m not here to judge your reasoning. I’m here to be your sibling, and help you when you can’t spot gay people.’_** Sam snorted, before his sister stood, gesturing to the hut.

 ** _‘Ready to explore how far we can take these dreams?’_** He stood up, following her to the house. She opened the door, slipping inside, and he followed. He gasped when he saw a dog on the mat, jumping down next to it and wishing he could physically touch. He loved dogs.

 ** _‘Sam, meet Simba. Simba’s staying while his owner goes on vacation. Plus, the owner has a really hot sister.’_** Sam rolled his eyes, staring back at the dog.

 _‘You know, we should call. Like, I want to hear your voice, rather than a vague fuzzy noise inside my head.’_ Sam said, hoping his sister felt the same way. Her eyes widened, but she nodded, a look of amusement spread across her face. They sat on the couch, spending the time chatting about boring stuff, hunts that had gone wrong, and she wanted to know more about Dean.

 _‘How many languages do you speak?’_ He asked, staring at the books in Greek. She looked to them, before looking back at him.

 ** _‘Ten in total. Although I can read basic in three others.’_** So, she was smart.

 _‘More than me.’_ He was alright at reading them, but speaking?

 ** _‘It comes with moving around a lot. I grew up in France, then came here, so French and Greek came naturally. English was my first learnt language besides French. Then, for hunting, Hebrew and Egyptian hieroglyphics, so I extended it to speaking modern Egyptian. Next came Mandarin, Spanish and German. Figured they’d be useful, and the German Men of Letters were incredible at recording ghosts. Latin, obviously.’_** She said, looking amused at his shocked expression. It was a lot of information to digest, but then he raised an eyebrow.

 _‘And the tenth?’_ She seemed amused that he’d been counting, but she obliged.

 ** _‘Enochian.’_** His eyes widened, why would she learn Enochian? How did she learn it?

 _‘So many questions, but I’ll start easy. European Men of Letters?’_ She shuddered, and he hoped that meant she disliked them as much as she did.

 ** _‘I worked with the French and German institutes. Both are wiped out now, by the British. Nasty bastards.’_** His heart tightened, and he leant to touch her, before remembering. He stopped half-way.

 _‘I got taken by them after Dean went to face Amara. They wanted to expand out to America, wanted the names of American Hunters.’_ He didn’t go on, but a soft expression crossed her face.

 ** _‘Torture under their hands is always inventive. I’m sorry you went through that.’_** Which meant she had as well, and for the rest of the night, they sat in silence.


	10. A wendigo, a cave and a cactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of Vi.

Violet woke up, feeling oddly refreshed. Showering, she braided her hair, before putting on shorts and a blouse. Heading out to the market, she collected some fresh citrus fruits for her breakfast, walking towards the town. She needed to go to the Bank, it was her first stop. The estate left by her adoptive parents was nice, allowing her to live a pretty reasonable life, plus she got pretty good tips for helping people out around the country.

The Men of Letters had paid well, before they’d been burnt down. She was still shocked by the revelation that her brother had been under their torture, she knew how bad it could be. Not wanting to dwell on it, she checked that her accounts were in order, before walking back to the house. Her job today was simple, a trip to the mountains to investigate a rumour of a very fast creature that was living in a cave.

Three people had gone missing, one person that returned said they heard their brother’s voice, apart from the fact that he’d seen his brother dead. Best guess, Wendigo. She hated the bastards, but she had some pretty tools to deal with them. Fire bullets, that blew up on impact, spreading through the body and burning it. Like a flare gun, only a lot sexier. Dressing, she grabbed the appropriate weapons and headed out, still wondering about her twin.

The truck, her old, beaten up Sweetheart, was the perfect monster-hunting vehicle. It was heavily enchanted, not that you could tell that by looking at it. She had her ways, and some witchcraft wasn’t as evil as it seemed. If it meant that she could keep her weapons without having to worry about people stealing them, then what was wrong with a little dabbling in Witch-lore. Be open to all Supernatural creatures, think before shooting.

 

To say she was prepared was an understatement. She had an entire arsenal at her disposal, yet some things she couldn’t plan for, like plants. Wendigo’s were unpredictable, hence why she was currently battling a stupid tree while she staggered towards her truck, bleeding heavily. Her nose wasn’t broken, just dislocated from falling out of the cave, and landing on a particularly ungrateful cactus. Why the spiky plant was there, she didn’t know, but she did know that being pricked several hundred times hurt. At least the creature was dead, and the local Rangers had sorted it out. It had been easy to shoot, once she’d got over falling around and being spiked. She was ashamed to admit that most of her injuries were from the fall, and then the cacti attack, rather than the Wendigo itself.

They’d offered to take her to hospital, but she didn’t need a hospital. What she needed was a nice bottle of Rum. Once in the car, she placed a pad (don’t judge, they’re good at absorbing blood) over the wound. Bleeding all over the Cabin was unfortunate, especially with Simba whining, but she managed to stitch up the wound, before drinking her body weight in Rum. Always a good thing to do, she mused, heading towards the bed. Her nose, once clicked back into place, was the last thing she sorted before heading to her bed.

**

 ** _‘Ah, crap.’_** She sighed, her brother spinning sharply. He observed the blood all over the floor, then took in her bruised and battered body. He strode forwards, halting just before her with a mixture of anger and worry.

_‘What happened?’_

**_‘A wendigo, a cave and a cactus._** ’ She explained, settling down on the couch. Sam didn’t look impressed, in fact, he looked positively furious.

 _‘You took on a Wendigo alone?!’_ Violet sighed, staring at her angry twin as he studied the wounds.

 ** _‘I haven’t had a partner in a while, baby bro.’_** She quipped, thinking back to Ebony momentarily. His face screwed up, probably annoyance at being called baby bro, despite the fact that she was eight minutes older than him. A point she’d rubbed in.

 _‘Who were they?’_ He prodded, and she sighed. Sam Winchester was an inquisitive man, and he was just as smart, if not smarter, than she was. It made it annoying when she was trying to hide things from him.

 ** _‘Ebony. Her name was Ebony. She took her vessel’s name.’_** She explained, watching him piece two and two together. His eyes widened, face softening.

 _‘An Angel. That’s how you knew Enochian.’_ She nodded, smiling slightly as she remembered the brown-winged Angel, who had struggled with the definition of free-will. Bitched about a woman called Naomi, and evil Angel.

 _‘What happened to her?’_ He asked, and Violet felt a tear threaten to spill. It had always been the sorest subject, pain that never faded.

 ** _‘Demon. Got the upper-hand, I didn’t get there in time.’_** And Ebony went down, brown wings burnt onto the floor, vessel just as dead. No Ebony left.

 _‘I’m sorry for your loss, Vi.’_ He stated, sincerity in his tone. She shrugged, not really wanting to think about it for too long.

 ** _‘Hey Sam? Do you think… do you think I could visit? I mean, I’d like to meet you.’_** She spoke the words, watching as his eyes lit up. She had thought he would be mad, considering the past two weeks of them talking had been just about the two of them.

 _‘Of course! The Bunker’s always open to you!’_ She wanted to meet Dean. She wasn’t too sure about the others, Mary seemed like a stretch, and the Angels might remind her of Ebony. Robert Singer sounded nice, but he probably didn’t want to deal with another Winchester. But she did want to meet Dean. Wanted to see if he was as nice as his little brother, and understand why Sam felt he could talk to her, but not him.

 ** _‘Thanks. I might come across, travel a bit, stop in to see you…’_** She’d thought about it a lot, actually, and he looked pleased.

 _‘I’d love to meet you. I’m sure everyone else will, as well.’_ She relaxed, allowing her brother to start talking about Crowley and Rowena and the electrocution, then telling the story of the Archangel Gabriel, and mystery spot. The chick-flic rule, then he talked about how he had been a pretty crappy Hacker until…

 ** _‘Continue, Sam._ ’** She said gently, watching pain strike his features.

 _‘Her name was Charlie. She was… was like our little sister. I got her killed, getting her involved with trying to remove the mark of Cain.’_ She sighed, looking across to her brother.

 ** _‘Sam, I’m not judging. I’m not going to say it wasn’t your fault, because I don’t know what happened, but I know that you did everything in your power to stop her from being hurt.’_** Sam flinched, and she knew she was right. Violet watched her brother sigh, before she promised to call him tomorrow, once she’d washed the blood off the floor. He laughed, and they sat watching Simba dream, his tail wagging happily.

 _‘You’d have liked Jess._ ’ She settled back, smiling as he told her funny stories about meeting her, about getting a house together, how she was smarter than he was. Violet listened, laughing at the appropriate times, watching as his body started to fade. He gave her one last smile, the fuzzy voice in her head dying out as she woke up.


	11. Anoixe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean about Violet

‘Explain that again.’ Dean said, a glare on his face. Sam sighed, trying to hide his many emotions when seated at the library, the entire group there to listen. He took a breath, and recapped.

‘So, I found out that electrocution could stimulate visions, which is how I found Gabriel and killed the Prince of Hell, but then I saw how low on Grace he was, so I couldn’t bother him, so I did it again. But this time, I found out that I could see her, but then I was out jogging and I had a vision of the sea and she was standing there and I could hear her inside my head, and then she appeared in my sleep. Since then, we enter each other’s dreams, and she’s actually okay, and I have her number and we’ve been talking for two weeks and I’m telling you cause she wants to visit us sometime.’ He took a deep breath, steadying himself as his brother’s face scrunched up, and he took a long swig of alcohol.

‘You’re telling me that you’ve found our sister.’ Sam nodded frantically, waiting for his brother to get angry. Once the anger had passed, then he’d see that Sam had just wanted someone to talk to, and that he hadn’t meant to keep it a secret.

‘Right. And she’s a Hunter.’ Sam nodded again, looking to Bobby, who was staring at the glass of whiskey like he wanted a lot more of it. The Angels stayed quiet, as did Mom, so he looked back to Dean.

‘And how do we know we can trust her?’ He finally asked, looking up. It wasn’t asked aggressively, just curiosity.

‘We can. She helped us on the Evett case, and she’s a really good Hunter, and she tells me about her life and stuff and I tell her about us. She’s really smart, a great hacker, and she speaks ten languages…’

‘Oh god, another Sam.’ He mumbled, and Sam shook his head.

‘No, Vi’s a lot more like you personality-wise. Loves classic music, AC/DC and Zeppelin are some of her favourites. Classic cars are her hobby, she can strip down an engine as fast as you. She flirts with everyone, literally, and she’s really extroverted. Most of the time.’ He added, and Dean looked mildly impressed. Maybe he wasn’t as mad as Sam had thought he would be.

‘Okay. Okay, say I’m buying this Vision crap, that you guys have some sort of link. How do we know what dream-her is saying is real?’ Sam was about to answer when his phone rang, and he picked it up. Grinning, he put the phone to his ear.

‘Hey, Vi.’

‘Samantha.’ God, she was so like Dean. He sighed, acting fake-annoyed as he listened to her real voice for the first time.

‘Is it okay if I put you on speaker? I told Dean and the others about you.’ Sam bit his lip waiting, hoping she wouldn’t argue.

‘Oo, I’m famous. Sure, kid.’ He put the phone on speaker, looking up at Dean with puppy-dog eyes.

‘Violet, you’re on speaker.’

‘Brill. I’m guessing I should start by addressing Dean?’ Dean looked hesitant, but answered anyway.

‘Hi, Violet.’

‘Hey, Dean. I’ve heard a lot about you.’ Sam bit his lip, hoping the two would get along.

‘All good things, I hope.’ Dean said, looking at Sam.

‘Mostly. Plus, I have to complement you on your Baby, she’s gorgeous. 67’ sure was Chevy’s year.’ She stated, and Dean practically beamed.

‘Glad someone appreciates her. I had to go back in time and make sure she was picked.’ If he was hoping to freak Violet out, it didn’t work, she just laughed. Sam paused, listening to the background noise of her side.

‘Vi, are you at the bar?’ He asked, knowing it was evening where she was, but not expecting her to be out drinking after a Wendigo attack.

‘Yes, but it’s a swimsuit party, and I really love the oranges they grow round here. Don’t worry, I’m not drinking much more, pain meds don’t mix well.’ Sam relaxed slightly, before Dean looked concerned.

‘Pain meds?’ He asked, and Sam grinned. He was already acting like the concerned big brother.

‘I had a run-in with a cactus hunting a Wendigo. I swear I had to pick out like a hundred spikes before I could put this bikini on. Damn.’ Sam snorted with laughter, before he had an idea. A weird one.

‘Do you have Wifi?’ He asked, and Vi paused.

‘I’m guessing you want to see my face? Gimme a sec, I’ll call you back.’ The phone call ended, and Sam looked up to his big brother. Dean sighed, looking to the others, then back to Sam.

‘I’ll give her a shot. Once chance.’ Sam grinned, before he set up the laptop. He made it so that it was just him and Dean on the screen, although his brother walked away to get another drink. He swiped when she called, and sure enough, she looked just like dream-her.

‘Well, at least you don’t look different from Dream-you.’ She commented, and Sam could see the sea behind her. The sun was setting, it was still pretty bright, and she didn’t look to badly bruised. Slight discolouration along her jaw, but that was about it.

‘Thanks. How many cocktails are on tonight’s menu?’ He asked, and she grinned, lifting a drink into shot. It had a weird little umbrella in it, and Sam snorted. Dean sat down, and she waved.

‘Dude, you look different from what I imagined. Nice freckles.’ Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam relaxed. This was okay.

‘So, show us around!’ Sam said, like a teenage girl, and Vi laughed. She turned the camera around, walking them to the sea.

‘This is the sea. It’s pretty blue. Here’s the bar, my favourite place of all times.’ People waved to the camera, spoke to her in words that Sam struggled to understand, but she answered back fluently. She walked them down to the back of the place, heading towards her shack.

‘Here’s my front door, fully warded from the creepy things.’ She ran her hand over the handle, the door clicking and opening. Witchcraft, he thought, surprised. Dean picked up on it as well, but didn’t say anything. Her living room was the same as dream-space, but she still showed them.

‘Main room, but the dog is optional. Good boy, Simba!’ She bent to pat the dog, before focusing back on the room. She took them through to the kitchen, then up the stairs.

‘Dean will like this.’ She muttered, the door swinging open. Even Sam gasped, the largest range of machete’s, gun’s and bullets. Knives of all sizes, rifles, snipers. She turned the camera slowly, allowing them to look.

‘Gun fetish.’ She stated, then turned to the door at the back.

‘Anoixe.’ She mumbled, and the door swung.

‘Was that ‘open’ in Greek?’ He asked, looking amused.

‘I’m original.’ She snapped back, showing them the library. Rows and rows of books, a shelf of cases that were locked with pretty heavy sigils. Then, turning out of the room, she took them to her room. Walking past the mirror, Sam got a glimpse of the bruises on her thighs. She was wearing shorts and a bikini top, her stomach was slightly discoloured, but not badly. Nothing broken.

‘My view.’ She stated, showing them out of the window. Sam focused on a really pretty jar that sat on the side, immediately knowing what it was.

‘Ebony?’ He asked carefully, and the camera turned to her face, a pout on her face.

‘Yeah, I burnt her vessel and put the ashes in a jar. Was going to chuck them over the sea, figured she’d like it.’ Sam smiled softly, watching her settle on the bed.

‘Who’s Ebony?’ Dean asked, looking from Sam to the camera. Sam hesitated, about to tell his brother to back off, but Vi shrugged.

‘She was an Angel. After heaven closed, she fell, and I looked after her. Dated her. She got killed by Demons a while back.’ Violet stated, before turning the camera once again, and Sam stared at a picture.

‘There y’go, Sammy. Wanted to know what my fam looked like.’ He knew they were dead, although he wasn’t entirely sure why. Violet was evidently different, standing out against the others, hazel eyes wide.

‘Pouting even from a young age.’ He stated, smirking slightly. She flipped the camera off, a bitchface so alike his.

‘Shush, Samantha. You’re younger than me, baby brother.’ He groaned, tipping his head back as she brought that up.

‘Eight minutes, Vi.’

‘That’s enough for me. Oh, visitors.’ She turned the camera to the door, and Sam watched as she picked up the Angel Blade from the desk, heading to the door. When it opened, a bloody person stood on the doorstep, and she swore. The phone was put down, and Sam listened.

‘Hey Sam, I’ll come see you tonight.’ The video ended, Sam feeling equal mix’s of worry and happiness. He turned to look at Dean, who was smiling slightly.

‘Yeah, Sammy. I’ll meet her.’ Sam beamed, looking back to the phone before his head started to pound. He stood, hearing his brother shout for him, before he slumped forwards.

_Town. Empty. Rubbish floating across the road. Screams. People, white eyes. Gunshots._

‘Sam?’ He opened his eyes, staring up at his brother. Blood trickled from his nose, and he pressed down. Then remembered he wasn’t the only one to get Visions, and lunged for his phone.

‘Vi? Did you see that?’ He didn’t wait for her greeting, ignoring the looks from the group around him.

‘Yeah, I did. Gave me a sucker-headache. Zombies?’

‘Didn’t look like it. White eyes.’ He stated, and silence fell on the other end.

‘I’ll look into it. I have a bleeding man to look after, take some Advil.’ She hung up, Sam rubbing his head softly. Why would a vision start now?


	12. Cascade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is in the states. The boys go hunting

Violet had done some research. Now, three weeks later, she stood at the edge of the Cascade Lake, Idaho. It was worse than she thought, really bad. They weren’t zombies, and it wasn’t a Demon curse, which she had suspected. She stood in the Health Clinic, with fifteen people that had survived the entire town being infected. She suspected the Egyptian God, Apophis, which wasn’t great news.

America wasn’t what she expected. When she’d first landed, she hadn’t told her brother, instead focusing on her new-found appreciation of the States. She tried their alcohol, bought a shiny motorcycle, travelled through states. It was amazing how big the place was. She texted Sam occasionally, but mostly, she was enjoying Hunting in the US. It had taken a lot of spells to get her weapons through security, especially her Katana, which amused her to no end when she disguised it as a large fluffy giraffe.

Hunting in the US was different. People were different, and she had to be careful in different states with her very open sexuality. Some weird looks were okay, but she wasn’t in the mood to get in fights with Civilians. She’d been working around the country, Idaho seemed like a great idea, until she started picking up on weird deaths. Like someone was attempting to create something. She’d pulled up in town, expecting it to be a simple case. Spoiler alert, Violet was wrong. Really wrong. And now others could get injured because she hadn’t figured it out quick enough.

She didn’t want to die, not like this. Fricking weird mummies, as she called them, were running around town trying to rip people apart. Blood was a contaminant, and in order to end this, she needed to find the Egyptian God and kill him. Bronze was her best bet, dipped in the blood of the cursed. Gold was next, so she had both on her. Unfortunately, she didn’t know where he was. Or if it was really him. Hieroglyphics were her basis of deduction, and she was really thankful she’d leant them.

Her phone ringing scared the fifteen people in the room, who had been terrified enough when a woman brandishing a Katana had come in, hair in braids and blood smeared across her.

‘Sam? Hey, long time.’ She worked on securing salt-lines, just in case other things came to attack.

‘Vi? Your calling from the States.’ She really didn’t want him to know how badly she’d messed up already, so she opted for the casual approach.

‘Surprise.’ She drawled, watching the fifteen carefully. Most phone-lines were out, which was weird, because she was getting through to Sam. Or maybe not, it was starting to break up.

‘…Cascade. Weird case.’

‘Er, Sam, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m in Cascade. With the survivors. And some non-survivors trying to eat me. Try brain-calling.’ She hung up, looking to the people in the room. They needed someone to guide them, not a girl that drank cocktails as a hobby. Dean would be good with them, she just needed to wait for him to get here.

‘Right. Listen up. Call me Vi, the Hunter of Weird Things like those guys outside. They will kill you, so sit your arses down on the chairs, and don’t leave the building. I’m working on back-up.’ She sat down, focused her mind, and appeared in the car.

**

_‘Violet? You hung up!’_

**_‘I’m in Cascade, Idaho. Got a bad case of weird things wanting to eat me.’_** Sam shot her a look that told her they were going to discuss her habits of running straight into danger. She looked amused, staring at Dean, who was driving. He was also looking across at Sam, whose body had gone still as dream-him spoke.

_‘Demon infection?’_

**_‘Egyptian God. Hieroglyphics in the town. When you get there, head to the South entrance. There’s a waste facility on the edge of town, take the tunnels. Tunnel 1B is the entrance to the library. When you pop up, the library is across the alley. Code to the door is our birth-year. I’ve been here three days preparing for this shit.’_** Sam looked even more unimpressed.

_‘And you didn’t call me?’_

**_‘Hey, cases in Greece aren’t this big. I didn’t think about it.’_** Sam rolled his eyes.

 _‘We’ve got the entire team. Jody, Claire and Rowena are also coming. As is Garth.’_ Great.

**_‘Get to meet the whole team. Fun. I’ve got to go, fifteen scared people who aren’t very fond of me.’_ **

**

She looked to the people around her, and decided that if she was going to keep them alive, she needed them to calm down.

‘Right, back-up is on the way. We just need to hold tight.’ She assured them, even though she wasn’t entirely sure everything would be okay. She didn’t want to meet her birth-mother, nor a group of people who would be expecting her to be something she wasn’t. Walking to her kit bag, she picked out the pill-pot. Two in hand, she swallowed them dry, ignoring the eyes on her. Checking the salt-circles by the door, she grimaced.

Once Sam was here, he would do the Brain-thing, and she would go and get them. He’d know what to do, or one of them would.

It took time, almost five hours, before he finally called back.

**

 _‘We had to abandon the Impala. Did as you said, the group are in the library. Do you have a plan?’_ Sam asked, and she looked around the library with slight trepidation. These were the people she would meet later. She paused on Mary, staring at her birth-mother curiously. Sam followed her gaze, but she spoke before he could,

 ** _‘Yeah. Get you guys to the Health Clinic. When you’re ready, head out of the building by the back-door. Aim for the left side of the block of buildings, follow the street. I’ll meet you down there.’_** Sam nodded, looking to the weapons they had. She hesitated, feeling like she should say something.

 ** _‘Aim for the head.’_** Was what she offered, and he smiled slightly. She sighed, breaking the connection.


	13. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rushed meeting due to Mummified Zombies

Getting the group to follow him down the tunnels was difficult. They accepted the fact that there was another Winchester, although she didn’t use that surname, but trusting her was difficult. Sam did so, implicitly, so he had headed straight for the tunnels. Dean had rallied the group, and the band of Hunters had made it. Running across an abandoned town towards a library was a first, but they all had guns pointed in most directions.

The town looked abandoned. He knew it wasn’t, and if there were survivors, then that was the main priority. Dean had sworn when he saw the code pad on the door, so Sam had shoved past and typed his birth year in. The door had swung open, and the group proceeded inwards. Even Rowena, who looked unhappy about having to wear normal clothes.

‘Plan?’ Jody inquired, looking to Dean. Everyone looked to Dean, even Garth, and the Hunter looked to Sam.

‘Call Violet.’ He sat down sharply, shutting his mind off and trying to find the link he had with her. She was better at it, but the conversation still happened. He explained it to them, the group listening.

‘So, we get to meet the famous Violet?’ Rowena inquired, and Castiel was about to speak, probably point out that was what Sam said, but Gabriel shot him a look that told him Rowena was being sarcastic. Sam held his breath, knowing that she wasn’t too happy about meeting everyone, especially with how she looked at Mom. But he had to trust she knew what she was doing, had to put his faith in her.

‘Right, keep close. Nobody splits up.’ Dean stated, handing Cas a gun. Once everyone was equipped, they headed to the back door. Dean took a moment to look at Sam, murmuring lowly,

‘I hope you’re right about her.’ Sam trusted Vi, but he knew the others were having a hard time, so he accepted the fact that it would take them a while.

‘Aim for the head.’ He stated to the group, then nodded to his brother. The door swung open, and the group walked out.

They made it one block before they saw them. And of course, shooting drew the attention of many. It was like a really bad zombie game, creatures running towards them, cars parked in the middle of roads, rubbish spilling across the streets. When the zombies started to get too close for comfort, Dean called for everyone to retreat to one of the buildings. It was working well, the retreat, until they heard a shout.

Sam looked across, saw Claire and Garth pinned against the opposite wall, being swarmed. Dean swore, Jody doing similar, both going to run. Turns out, they really didn’t need to. Sam spotted her first, then saw the glint of a blade in sunlight as heads started to fall. The weird half-dead people obviously realised she was the bigger threat, leaving room for Claire and Garth to run to the others. Sam stepped forwards to help his twin, Dean gripping his arm. It wasn’t a denial, it was a wait.

 

*Violet*

Great start, she’s almost got two of their hunters killed. She swung the Katana like her mentor had taught, ducking and kicking and rolling out as bodies fell. It was actually quite therapeutic, headphones in, music blaring away as she danced. Mummified Zombies were aggressive, but it wasn’t too much bother, she just kept swinging. She was glad she’d sharpened her blade, it helped when attacking creatures.

When the last one fell, Violet taking a shuddering breath as her muscles trembled, the Katana heavy in her grip, she stared at the thirty dead zombies around her blade. Headphones out, so she could hear the world. Hah, that was creepy. Lowering the bloody blade, and disappointed that her leather armour was completely drowned in blood, she sighed.

‘Vi?’ Sam was jogging across, and boy was he concerned. She grinned, dropping the blade and allowing his arms to wrap around her as she hugged back, burying her head into his neck. It felt nice, finally having her brother by her side.

‘Hey, Sammy.’ She muttered, stepping back. Her braided hair was a mess, she was a mess in general, and now his clothes were stained with blood as well. He barely seemed to care, grinning at her as she scooped up her Katana.

‘We need to move, there’s more of them.’ She stated, and Sam nodded. She kept her distance from the other Hunters as they moved towards the Health Clinic, only coming close when she stopped at the junction. A rather large crowd of Mummified zombies, too many to take on. She studied the surroundings, then saw what she was looking for.

‘Right, distract, you run.’ She stated, looking to Sam, who went to argue. She put her hand up, silencing him.

‘Older sibling rights. Shush.’ Then, without waiting, she slung the Katana over her back and took a running leap. The bins provided a steady foothold, leaping up to grip the bottom railing of the ladder on the first-floor window. It pulled down, the zombies sufficiently attracted to her. She ran along the railing, diving off the end and leaping onto the next one. Hey, it was kind of fun, rather like what she used to do with the French Men of Letters. They’d nicknamed it Temple Run, like the game, and she had to admit, it was.

The sound she kept making to keep them interested in her was enough for them to cross the road. Creatures were now scaling the buildings, some coming from windows to attack her. She hoped Sam would get the idea, would get to the window and open it for her. If she could get to the other side of the road, then she’d be good. Jumping down, dodging a mouth that went for her, she ran. The jump was high, the window ledge barely enough to hold onto, but she made it. The sprint was difficult, legs scraping brick.

The roof tops were enough, jumping across gaps that were likely to ruin her if she fell. She made it to the Health Clinic, staring as she got to the ledge. The drainpipe was her chosen descent, sliding down and grinning when a familiar hand was offered out. She accepted, rolling onto the floor, ignoring the jab from the weapon strapped to her back.

‘Finished, Lara Croft?’ Sam said, looking amused. She wiggled each bone, checking nothing was broken, before giving him a signature smirk.

‘I looked good doing it though, didn’t I.’ She unstrapped the Katana, rolling her shoulders. He admired it, the handle where the engravings were.

‘Dangerous.’ He wasn’t talking about the weapon.

‘I was trained by the French Men of Letters, please, that was a walk in the non-existent park.’ She supplied, before looking to Dean. He was staring, half wary, half curious. She really did want to get along well with him, considering he was Sam’s brother, but she wasn’t going to push it.

‘Right, back on task. If it is Apophis, then I have the right daggers to work. I don’t know where he is, though. Which is issue number one. Issue number two are the people downstairs, priority is to get them safe.’ Dean looked like he approved, and went to speak. She backed down, after all, he led the group in front of her.

‘Can this building hold them?’ He asked, staring right at her. She felt pressured, worried that if she said the wrong answer, her brother would judge.

‘Not forever. I’ve put up salt circles and as many strength protections as I can, but it won’t be enough against a God.’ Dean nodded thoughtfully.

‘Vi?’ A girl appeared in the door, the tiny child that was the youngest here, whose mother had almost taken a chunk out of her.

‘Alice, everything okay?’ She crouched down to the girl’s height, knowing Alice was afraid of the number of people in the room.

‘Ms Jenkins has gone into labour. People are panicking.’ Right, the pregnant woman. Brilliant.


	14. David Hasselhoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam listens to his siblings. Dean bonds

Sam knew the group were panicking. Dean most of all, who was currently trying to organise the people so that nobody died. Jody was sitting beside Adelaide Jenkins, who was in the most secure room, the one upstairs, gripping hold of her hand tightly. The rest of the group looked to Dean, who seemed to be having a full-blown meltdown. If they tried to run, they could get caught. If they started shooting from here, then they would be attracted by the sound. Dean looked genuinely stuck, eyes wide as he watched Addy struggle to breath.

‘Dean, what’s the plan?’ Garth asked, looking unsure. The group looked to him, and Dean looked helpless. He always led the hunt, so he turned his gaze to Violet, who was standing in the corner.

‘Plan?’ He asked her, and Violet seemed surprised. Like she hadn’t expected Dean to trust her.

‘If we can get the people to the tunnels, then we have a shot. Send a team of four Hunters, the quickest, to run round the block. Draw attention. Send the rest to the nearest manhole, cover the team. Then all Hunters reconvene, and we plan how to take down the Egyptian God.’ Sam watched her, waited for Dean to say something.

‘You’re good at this.’ He stated, half accusing, half genuinely curious. Violet looked back to the window, hand reaching for the Angel Blade pressed into her belt.

‘Ebony was a good Angel, brilliant at strategy.’ Dean nodded, Sam feeling guilt in the pit of his gut.

‘Who would you send running?’ His brother asked, and Sam turned to look at his twin. She studied the group, before looking back to Dean.

‘Me. Jody. Gabriel. You.’ He cocked his head, as if he wanted her to explain.

‘Logically, me and Sam need to be on different teams, being able to communicate telepathically. The same with Gabriel and Castiel. Sam’s a good leader, hence him on one team. You’re a good leader, hence you on this team. Jody’s great with people, but training as a Cop means she’s going to have stamina. Logic.’ She stated, peering out of the window. Sam had to give her credit, she’d put thought into it.

‘As Violet said. Get them to the manhole cover, get them down in the system. Then return here.’ Sam couldn’t quite believe his brother was giving him control over that many people. Dean strode from the room, and Sam immediately started to panic. He couldn’t take control like Dean could, he didn’t want to be responsible for all those lives!

The people in the room were watching, and he was trying so hard not to panic, but he was going to fail like he always did. Dean wouldn’t forgive him if he got those people killed! Violet walked across the room, a hand pressing to his cheek softly as she turned his head.

‘You’ve got this, little brother.’ It was a promise, trust, and he turned his head towards her hand, silently conveying thanks. She smiled, ruffling his hair.

‘Pregnant woman will need help, try and move her carefully. Small movements, once you get out of here, make sure she’s somewhere where she can lie down.’ Sam nodded, listening to her instructions.

 

Watching the four leave snapped him back to his senses, grouping everyone up ready to run. The manhole was just across the way, and the street was silent. Bobby would go first, provide cover, and Sam would go last. They moved out, people crossing the road. Civilians first, all of them going down the manhole cover. Just as the last started to move, they spotted the herd coming towards them. Sam made sure the last was down, sealing the hatch.

Back in the building, they waited for the others. The creatures were at the door, banging it down angrily. It wouldn’t hold for ever, so they sat in the top room, waiting for help. When the window slid open, and Gabriel rolled in, the group all jumped. Next came Jody, followed by Dean. He turned to the window, offering his hand. Violet landed gently, relaxing back against Dean, who kept her close.

‘Any issues?’ Dean asked, and Sam shook his head.

‘You?’ Bobby asked, and Violet went to shake her head, but Dean nodded.

‘Mummified freak got the best of me and went to bite. Let’s hope it isn’t contagious.’ He stated, and Sam instantly stepped forwards. If his brother had been bitten…

‘No, someone stepped in.’ He glared to Violet, who shot him an amused look.

‘Meanwhile, we’ve found the Egyptian God. Gabriel can sense him.’ The next plan was born, a plan to ruin the God, stabbing him straight in his annoying heart. Dean had vanished downstairs, coming back with a first-aid kit. He went to Violet, who sat on the edge of the table.

‘Shirt.’ He snapped, and she rolled onto her left side, lifting the shirt. Sam bit down his lip to stop bile rising, the bite was ugly and messy, blood dripping down. He cleaned it, patched it up and looked unimpressed. Gabriel walked across to the rest of the team.

‘Dean was on the floor, she jumped on top just as the guy bit. Jody got the shot, but it was messy.’ Violet stood, straightening herself as she tugged her shirt down. Sam wanted to go across, but was distracted when Dean walked across.

‘Ready?’ He stated, looking to Sam, who nodded briefly. Ready.

The trip was made quickly, walking between buildings and keeping close to the alleyways. Violet kept close to the Angels, who had both tried to heal her to no avail. The bite was starting to make her awfully pale, the brightest of white shade.

‘Dean, can we hurry this up?’ Castiel inquired, keeping an arm wrapped around her. Dean turned, guilt over his face, but he nodded anyway. They went faster, Violet stopping to cough. The group closed round, even when it turned to blood, red splattering down the wall as her lungs hacked up. Sam flinched, feeling the pain inside his own mind, Violet looking up with a bloody smile.

‘I’m good.’ She muttered, standing up slowly. Gabriel muttered in Enochian,

 **‘And my name’s David Hasselhoff.’** Which was hard in Enochian, mostly spelling out the letters. Sam translated it, glaring at the Trickster, especially when Violet started laughing.

 ‘Oh no, sweetie, you’re must cuter.’ She pinched his cheek, turning to Dean.

‘Across the street. Are you good?’ The answer was a definite no, but she nodded.

‘As good as the day I was born.’ She quipped, then looked awkwardly towards Mary, before grinning up at Dean. He gave a soft smile, before they crossed the room towards the creature that could hopefully remove the curse.


	15. For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this is the end Chapter of this section, but there will be more! :)

Violet really was trying to listen in to the conversation, but it was quite difficult. Her head was spinning, and it was obvious they weren’t going to get close enough to the God to kill him. Not even Gabriel, who was struggling with his lack of Grace. Eventually, the God sighed, and gestured to the room.

‘I’ve had my fun. I’ll withdraw my presence from the town, it’s honestly slightly boring at the moment. No fun when everyone is already dead.’ Dean relaxed, as did the rest of the group. Violet sighed, sinking down to the floor while trying to wipe blood.

‘In return for what?’ Dean asked, guns all pointed at him.

‘One cup of virgin’s blood. Will keep me going for decades.’ Dean turned to Sam, who looked to the group. Eventually, eyes turned to Claire, who blushed a dark red. Jody’s eyebrows shot up, as did Castiel’s. Obviously a conversation for later.

‘No virgins here.’ Dean stated, still looking at Claire, who looked awful. Violet staggered to her feet, hating the way her body threatened to give up under her. Nobody really paid attention until she was half-way across the room, reaching for the Angel Blade on her belt. Apophis looked amused as she stumbled, reaching for the bowl.

‘In blood, Ebony. **Love.’** She muttered, Enochian slipping at the end as she sliced open her arm. Head spinning, she pitched forwards and hit her head against the edge of the bowl, the world going dark as she sunk down. Oh, how she wished she went to the Empty with her Ebony.

 

Waking up was unpleasant. Violet opened her eyes, focusing on the ceiling. She was in an actual bed, which was a pleasant change. It smelt vaguely of Sam, so she presumed she was back at the Bunker. Odd, she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to be here. Too many expectations.

‘Nice to see you up. I’ve got some clothes for you.’ Jody remarked, walking in. Violet gave her a thankful smile, before looking to the clothes. She didn’t ask any of the questions she wanted, allowing herself to be led to the room, Jody’s arm wrapped around her waist. They reached the room, Jody setting her down on the edge of the toilet gently.

‘May I?’ She inquired, gesturing to the leather armour. Violet hesitated, never had anyone been so close apart from her old family and Ebony. Her mother had always been gentle, soothing almost, a presence so unlike her adopted father.

‘Gentle.’ She stated, keeping herself tense as Jody moved forwards. Hands reached for the buckles of her armour, gently undoing them.

‘What happened?’ She inquired, looking to the faint scars around her neck. Violet watched the woman, her face tense. The Sheriff didn’t falter, taking off the leather that protected her ribcage.

‘My family died. I was restrained for weeks.’ She muttered, watching the women moved to her legs. The shoes, then the trousers. Scars littered her thighs, faint, but enough to show that she was a Hunter. Moving to her shirt, she lifted it steadily. The bite was a faint scar, adding to the many others. Jody’s hands worked on her hair, un-braiding it.

In just her underwear, she watched the woman start the shower. Standing slowly, she undid the straps that confined her chest, then stepped out of the underwear. The water was warm, and she reached for the nearest soap. Mud and sweat, blood both hers and not, spilled down the drain. Hands reached up into her hair, lathering the long strands. It took a while, but eventually she was clean.

Dressing was hard, Jody’s hands helping to pull on the shorts and blouse. It showed off long legs, scarred arms and an ugly body. Her hair was left lose, towel-dried, then hair-dried. It took a while, but eventually it was loose down to her hips. Ebony always commented on how pretty it was, free in the wind to fly.

‘Your brothers are waiting.’ Jody stated, and she followed the Sheriff towards the main room. The library was beautiful, and Violet walked towards the shelves, especially when she saw books about Enochian.

**‘Violets, Roses and pretty birds,**

**Love is never an issue.**

**When the day is starting, and the night is gone,**

**Love is the truth, lies be concurred,**

**Feel with the heart, sing to the trees,**

**Love is lonely, even in the breeze**

**Fly from the heart, covered in rot,**

**Land in the fields, my pretty violet.’**

Ebony sung the most beautiful tune, and Violet could never hope to sound as beautiful as she did, but she tried. Turning, she found the two Angels watching her curiously. Ignoring the gaze, she shifted it to her brothers, who stood side by side.

‘Violet isn’t your real name.’ Sam concluded, and she nodded.

‘Why change it?’ Dean asked, sitting down slowly.

‘My adopted family weren’t the best. My mother, she was nice. My brother was the Devil is disguise, sorry,’ She stated, shooting a look to Gabriel, before continuing, ‘And my father was worse. Ebony chose my name the moment she saw me, so my name is Violet. Always was, always will be.’ Dean nodded, not looking judgemental, just curious.

 _‘I want the truth. One day.’_ It didn’t surprise her that she heard his voice in her head, she just smiled slightly.

‘So, up for some family bonding?’


End file.
